


You are safe

by Mint_Jay



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Birthright, Written for a friendo, Zola has survived here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 08:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16133309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mint_Jay/pseuds/Mint_Jay
Summary: Nightmares are shit. Thankfully, Takumi is here to comfort him.





	You are safe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Opalie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalie/gifts).



Darkness. That was all he could see.

No matter how long he ran, no matter how loud he screamed, he couldn't find anyone. Anything. Like if he was left to death in the endless void.

Zola gulped heavily and turned around, not loosing the hope yet. There had to be something or someone. The fear was slowly choking him, but he hadn't given up. Not yet. Did he have any idea where he was or how he got there? No. Was he going to just lie down and wait for death? Also no.

A weak shine of light caught his attention. It was either really small or really far away, but Zola didn't care. His legs, though tired from the long run, managed to carry him there with the very last strips of energy. The closer he got, the more he could notice that the light was, in fact, coming from someone who was standing there, turned backwards. Zola was internally praying for them to be able to help him, to get him out of this hell, to take him back to...

"Took you long enough to find me"

Zola froze halfstep, almost tripping at the familiarity of the voice. The light was hurting his eyes, but when he squinted, he could notice the very well known figure in front of him.

"Takumi?" he whispered as his heart picked up the joyful race. The relief flushed through his soul and body, taking all worries away. If Takumi was there, nothing could hurt him. "I'm so happy you are here-"

"When did I allow you to call my name, scum?"

The harshness in prince's voice stung his heart worse than a sword would.

"I don't recall even letting you look to me, nor talking" Takumi continued, aiming Fujin Yumi straight at him. The air lost its way to sorcerer's lungs as he took a few steps backwards.

"Takumi, it's me, Zola" he cooed with a gentle voice, trying his best to not show fear.

"I know who you are, nohrian scum. And let me tell you, you deserve the worst punishment possible for trying to kill my siblings"

Everything - his brain, his heart, his soul, every single muscle of his body - was screaming in Zola to run. Run until he was safe. But he couldn't move an inch, even when he saw the one he loved aim the sacred bow at him.

"Just die already, scum"

The arrow sprung free.

***

He screamed in his dream and he kept screaming even after waking up and rolling off to the floor. The sudden coldness of the wood was enough to help him get his senses back, but it didn't shove away the fear which was gripping his throat with force, making it unable to breath. Zola choked down a sob, holding back tears which threatened to fall down his face.

"Zola, are you alright?" The soft rustle of sheets made his heart skip a bit. "Did you have a nightmare?"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

The words went out even before Zola managed to think them through. Takumi's hand halted in the middle of reaching out to him, archer's eyes open wide in shock. The guilt and embarassment of that sudden outburst were just enough to help mage calm down. He took a few shaky breaths before he was able to finally speak. "I... I'm sorry, I just..."

"It's alright, Zola" Takumi's voice was soft and caring. "I've been there. Take your time. Do you want me to go away?"

Zola shook his head 'no'. Whatever happened in the nightmare, it wasn't real. *His* Takumi would never hurt him. Somewhen in their past, maybe. But now? Impossible. "Just please... Don't touch me".

The prince nodded before slowly reaching out his hand again, this time offering him the blanket. The nights were cold and Zola felt himself trembling, so he gladly accepted it, mumbling quiet 'thanks'. Takumi smiled gently in response and that made mage's heart skip a beat.

"If you want to talk about it, I'm all ears" the archer suggested, his expression full of worry. Zola hesitated for a moment. Would that help him any bit? Doubtful. All it would bring was pain and sorrow, so he shook his head 'no'. Takumi, thankfully, didn't insist. "As you wish".

Some minutes passed and fear finally began to loose its grip. Zola sighed heavily, tightening the blanket around him. Takumi hadn't taken his eyes off him even for a while. What kind if thoughts were racing through his mind? Zola was afraid to guess.

"I'm sorry" he repeated.

"Don't be. If you don't feel like talking about it, then it's fine, but can I comfort you in any way? Maybe you would like some tea?"

"No, I just..."

What did he need? One quick glance at his beloved brought the answer. The blanket fell to the floor with a silent thump as Zola crawled back to Takumi's side, straight into the warm embrace of prince's arms. Takumi gently smooched his forhead and rubbed calming circles into his back and arms.

"You are safe" he whispered right into mage's ear. "I won't allow anyone to hurt you".

Zola knew that. He trusted him.

After all, he loved him.


End file.
